Look at Me
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Olivia finds a man who won't look at her, especially when she dances. Who is he? Why won't he look at her?
1. First Encounter

"Okay, Olivia. Are you ready?" Basilio asks with slight amusement.

"Do you really think I'll ever be?" I reply, blushing hard. It only makes his smile grow.

"Well, we've been doing this long enough. Give it your all." The ridiculously tall man pats me encouragingly on the back-a little too hard for my tastes-as the host of the party announces my name. I step out from behind the curtain, balking at the sight of a such a large crowd. _What did you expect from a rich landowner? And it's not like you haven't seen this before…_

With barely any time to recover, the music starts and I'm alone on the floor, dancing fluidly, loving it but hating it all at the same time-oh gods, why do they stare like that?-until I can forget it all and lose myself into my favorite routine.

That is, until I see him.

He's in the shadows, dressed up in a simple yet elegant white button-down shirt and leather pants, though it doesn't seem to fit him comfortably. He's leaning against a pillar, sipping a drink. His hair is dark and short, naturally tousled-at least, I think so-like he just ran his fingers through it.

And he's not looking at me. His eyes...I can't even guess his eye color, he's that far, but they're downcast, like he's admiring the floor. _I know they're polished to the point you can see your reflection, but it's not that interesting. Certainly not more interesting than me._

 _Right?_

"Olivia!" Basilio loudly whispers. "What are you doing?" I look at him and down at myself, realizing that I've stopped keeping time with the music. _Nonono, now everyone will look at me even more!_ Blushing harder than before, I speed up my movements to match the song, still keeping an eye at the only person not looking at me, willing him to do so.

 _Wait. Isn't it good that he's not looking at you?_

 _Yeah but...this never happened before._

By the time my routine ends and I'm bowing deeply as I get roses, too many roses, thrown at me, I find to see that the man has disappeared.

* * *

"What's wrong, girl?" Flavia questions absentmindedly. She's supposed to keep me company when Basilio's away, but it usually ends in awkward silences as we do our usual day-to-day business: I practice new routines and Flavia...I don't even know, quabbles with Basilio and enters fights in a ring for prizes, always on the hunt for the new best warrior. Now I'm brushing my hair as she reads paperwork. Okay, I've been thinking about that man the other night too much and I'm just listlessly holding the brush nowhere near my hair.

"...Remember that party the other night? With the landlord?" I glance at myself in the mirror, the blush starting to appear.

In the mirror, Flavia doesn't look up. "Yeah. What an ass, harassing you like that."

I bite my lip, my heart sinking. "He harassed you too…"

"Yeah, but I can cut him in two seconds flat, but you're just a shy dancer who...you don't need that."

"Thanks, Flavia." I actually forgot about my interactions with the landlord; at this point I just block most unpleasant things out.

"So what is it you were saying?" the blonde hero asks, finally meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"Oh, I saw this...man, and-"

Now I have her undivided attention. " _Again?_ Oh gods I need to cut-"

"N-no, it's not like that!" I say quickly; she started unsheathing her sword, and I really can't have Flavia wreaking havoc just to find one man I'll probably never see again.

Flavia raises an eyebrow, letting go of her sword. "What is it then?"

"Well…" I put down my brush. _It wasn't going to happen anyway._ "Nothing actually. I just...saw him in the corner while I was performing, and...he wasn't looking at me?" The blush starts to spread.

The blonde squints her blue eyes. "Is that so? That's odd…"

"R-right?" I pick up my brush again, feeling a burst of indignation at the man's aloof attitude.

"But...you don't like it when people look at you while dancing. Which doesn't make sense actually, like-"

"Okay, but," I cut in, refusing to go into the logistics of my shyness, "it really bothers me? The fact that he didn't...like my dancing wasn't good enough."

"Oh gods girl, of course it is! Everyone loves you, and you're so sweet." The way she says it sounds like she's ready to fight anyone who doesn't agree. _Which I'd expect, actually._

"O-okay…" I resume brushing my hair, letting silence fall between us.

After a while, Flavia gets up from the plush armchair in the corner and approaches me. I don't realize until her cool hand rests on my shoulder, startling me. "Wha-?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Her blue eyes are filled with mischief.

The blush from earlier comes back in full force. "W-well…" My eyes scan my few lipsticks scattered at the vanity mirror.

The blonde laughs heartily. "Not like that, girl. I'm going to a fight and I would like you to accompany me."

I look up at her this time. "Really? Have I been requested?"

She snorts. "No, you're just a guest this time. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." She adds, noting the apprehension in my eyes.

"Still looking for that champion to represent East-Ferox, huh?"

She laughs again. "Of course! Can't have Basilio besting me again! Now get out of those dancer garments and put some actual clothes on."

 **A/N:guys,i just wanted to remind u that this is a chaptered story,so please don't stop**


	2. Second Encounter

Hidden by baggy pants and a tunic with one of Flavia's old cloaks on top, we enter the arena. "Nervous?" Flavia questions, elated to see some action.

I chuckle. "You sound as if I'm going to fight," I joke. Then I start thinking about it. _Wait…_

"Lighten up Olivia, you're just another stranger in a crowd. No one will have eyes on you." _Good._

I nod, pulling the hood over my eyes more. We pass a guard who looks at me suspiciously, but Flavia waves him away, indicating that I'm with her. Once we're inside, I lift my hood a little to admire the view. Which isn't much, actually. It's falling apart in places, and it's pretty cramped with all these attendees betting on who'll win next and...are those drugs? _Oh gods no…!_ I quickly avert my eyes, choosing to focus on Flavia, the only one who'll rescue me. She wraps an arm around my shoulders, guiding me to front row seats. Even just from this contact over layers causes me to blush, thinking if she was...no, she has Basilio, and I have…well, my dancing.

Soon after we get ourselves situated in the second row-I'd asked Flavia to not put us in the first-the fights begin. Everyone's chanting a fighter's name, but I can't distinguish them from the loud sounds of metal against metal, more often than not metal hitting flesh. Earlier the East-Khan told me the rules include not killing anyone, but you can seriously maim them if necessary. _How brutal…_

The first few rounds pass and everyone was losing against this really tall, buff guy with a hammer. And not like the tool; it's the kind that's used against armored soldiers. The audience thought that he was going to end up the champion, but I kept hearing Flavia muttering under her breath, "No, not that one," when a young, lean, man with dark brown hair and a slim sword enter the ring without any announcement. "Oh?" Flavia comments, rising a little in her seat to get a better look. Even with our good seats, we don't get a clear look of what he looks like. He has a mask covering his mouth and nose and his demeanor is like...an assassin. Even so, something about him seems familiar...

"You think you can handle me?!" the current champion yells. But the man doesn't answer. "Alright fine! I didn't need to talk anyway!"

In a frenzy, Flavia and several audience members are betting for the new contender. "It's him, I know it," Flavia murmurs, the glint back in her eyes.

The referee-host?-signals the commencement of the fight and immediately the big guy leaps at the new challenger. Yet he disappears before my eyes, only to see him a second or two later on the other side of the ring, unruffled. _What the…?_

Angry, the hammer guy runs at him again, missing him. The assassin darts behind him to make a cut behind the knee, causing the hammer guy to stagger. He regains his balance and swipes with the hammer. It's a near miss, and the assassin gets the beginnings of a bruise. His eyes don't give away any expression though. "You scared, huh punk?!" hammer guy yells, his face red. Still, the assassin won't answer. "Come at me!"

In response, the assassin swiftly charges at him and cuts him in several places and lands a precise kick to the stomach, sending the hammer guy stumbling to the other side. The assassin mutters something, to which the hammer guy replies, "What the hell man?!"

In the next few seconds, the hammer guy is pinned down with a sword to his throat. The referee finally steps in, saying, "Whoa sir, there's no killing here." The assassin nods and pulls the sword away.

The hammer guy, still red in the face, cries, "Alright fine! You won!" With that, the referee announces the assassin the champion and he leaves the ring. I smile and look at Flavia, glad that she'll get the winnings. She looks back at me, knowing that she found the one.

"Come, let's talk to him." Flavia takes my hand and leads me to the challenger's resting/waiting area, but he's not there. We ask around and search the entire arena, but he's nowhere to be found. "Dammit," Flavia curses, thinking that she lost her chance.

"Next time...right, Flavia?" I ask timidly. She only purses her lips and holds onto my arm as I lead her out of the arena.


	3. Third Encounter

"Oliva! Where are you!?" The East-Khan bursts into my room shortly after dawn. It's been a several days since the assassin's fight, and she kept going out at odd hours to find him. Frankly, I've mostly forgot about it already, busying myself with practicing my dancing-it's still so horrible-and entertaining at parties.

"Flaviaaaa...it's so earlyy…" I moan from my slumber.

She approaches my bed and shakes me gently, then harder the more I refuse to wake up. "Come on!"

"Nooo...I got back late...let me sleeeep…"

"No really, get up!"

I open my eyes halfway, the blonde's face just a blur. "Is it about that man…?" I ask, my words slurred.

"Yes!" Her high-pitched voice makes me cover my head with a pillow.

"Don't worry...you'll find him...next time…"

"No! That's not it!" She shakes me again, taking off the pillow in the process.

"Then what is it…?" I ask, exasperated that she's really trying to mess with my sleep.

Flavia grabs my arm and pulls me into a sitting position. "Okay, stay just like that! But open your eyes." I only open them enough to glare at her. She bounds out of the room, coming back a few seconds later, pulling someone by the arm.

 _Wait…_

I point at the person. "Who's that…?"

The person pulls their arm away from Flavia's grasp, muttering, "Unhand me, woman."

"Oliva. This is him! The man we saw at the arena with the sword!"

I squint my eyes. _A...man?_ I look down at myself; I fell asleep in my dancer clothes, which Flavia keeps calling flimsy garments. _Flimsy…_

 _A man…_

 _A man?_

 _Oh shit._ My eyes fly open and I scream, startling the pair. I scramble to cover my body with my sheets, to the horror of the man. "Don't look at me! I'm indecent!"

"Oh gods, she's not even dressed!" he cries, covering his face and briskly leaving the room. Belatedly, I throw a pillow at the door, blushing madly. Flavia stares at me, chuckling. I throw a pillow at her too, missing by a foot. "Go away! And close the door please!"

She only laughs louder, striding towards the door. "I've already seen it all, girl."

Once the door closes, I bury myself in the sheets. _This is so embarrassing!_

* * *

I come into the grand dining hall, appropriately dressed in loungewear. Everyone else is fully dressed to go, enjoying breakfast. Well...Flavia and Basilio are; the man is on the other end of the long dining table, quietly eating. "Good morning, Basilio," I say, looking at the mysterious man. He keeps his focus on the plate. _Weird…_

"Morning, Olivia!" Basilio booms. "Heard about the commotion Flavia caused earlier."

"Yeah…" I still don't move, tilting my head questioningly at the man.

"Ah yes!" Flavia exclaims, "this is Lon'qu, my representative!"

"I didn't agree to anything of the sort," Lon'qu mutters into his food.

I bow slightly at him, blushing. "H-hello there." He doesn't respond or even look at me. _Okay…_ I move to take my seat next to Basilio, sitting across from Flavia. Today's breakfast includes a lot of bacon and an omelette, with a stack of pancakes to take from a different plate.

The three of us eat, filling up the silence with chatter. I grow to forget about Lon'qu's presence, until he suddenly stands up and announces quietly, "Thank you for the food. I'll go now."

"Whoawhoawhoa, where are you going boy?" Flavia and Basilio ask simultaneously.

"Home…"

The East-Khan stands up and walks towards him. He flinches and takes a step back. "I know you're from the slums."

Lon'qu trains his eyes on the floor, striking something familiar within me. "So?"

"Can you look at me?" she asks.

"No," is his prompt reply.

"Why?"

"I just…"

"Come on Flavia, the boy's nervous!" Basilio cuts in, joining the pair, to Lon'qu's obvious relief. "Now what did she tell you?"

Lon'qu finally decides to raise his eyes to Basilio. "Nothing really. She just dragged me here."

"There you go."

Flavia rolls her blue eyes. "Okay. So as you know, once every few years there's a tournament between the two of us to decide who'll be the reigning Khan, but we need representatives. You're mine."

Lon'qu briefly looks at her before returning his gaze to the floor. "I didn't say yes."

"Please?" she half-pleads.

"Just entertain her request," Basilio adds.

"...Fine. But only if she can beat me."

"Yes!" Flavia cheers. "Olivia! Come here!" They all catch me stuffing my mouth with the omelette. I blush hard, gulp it down and slowly walk towards them. Flavia puts an arm around me. "Lon'qu, this is Basilio's dancer, so you'll see her around often."

"And I might need you to help escorting her." Basilio pats his shoulder, grinning.

"Where?" Lon'qu's brown eyes glance at me, blushing slightly.

"To parties. She's requested a lot."

"Oh…"

"Have you ever seen her dance?" Basilio questions.

"No."

"Well Olivia? Show him what you got."

"Wh-what?! Now?! That's embarrassing!" I hide a little behind Flavia.

"Alright alright. Save it for another time," Basilio chuckles.

Lon'qu turns to face Flavia, looking at her defiantly. "Let's fight, right now."

The blonde laughs. "That's what I'm talking about! Olivia, come!"

"Wha-?" Flavia grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the dining room, Lon'qu trailing behind.

* * *

"Why is she here?" Lon'qu practically demands, wielding the same sword from the match.

"I want her to watch," Flavia says nonchalantly. I just shrug.

"I find her sitting too close." I'm really not. The area is large and the benches are several feet away from the makeshift ring.

"Where do you want me to sit?" I ask timidly.

"I'd actually prefer it if you leave."

"Lon'qu!" Flavia scolds.

"N-no, it's okay; I'll be outside." I tip-toe my way out, closing the door behind me. Glad that the door has a window to look into, I peek in to watch the interaction. I can't hear much, but Lon'qu clearly doesn't want to approach Flavia unless it's metal against metal. I guess that Flavia asks if he's ready, to which he nods, and they promptly begin. The match doesn't take long, and it ends in a tie. The entire time I was captivated by how graceful they were, engaged in some sort of dance. _Maybe I can incorporate that into my next routine._

Suddenly, the door opens. I almost fall, but my face hits chest. I look up to see that it's Lon'qu, startled and offended that I dare touch him. "Get back," he almost growls.

I blush hard. "S-sorry!" I step aside and let him storm off. I look at the East-Khan and ask, "Is he satisfied?"

She snorts. "No. He wants a clear victory. He's probably going to cry to Basilio about it."

"Why Basilio? They just met."

"Didn't you see, girl? The boy wants to fight him, not me." She sighs in disappointment and passes me by, wiping sweat off her brow.


	4. Shopping Alone, Together

As it turns out, Lon'qu became Basilio's representative, leaving Flavia to find someone else. Either way, he's here to stay and I'm the only one to show him the ropes. Okay, both Khans are available, but they insist that I be with him. "So...here's the men's bath," I awkwardly say, handing him towels and a robe. "I'll leave you be."

I turn on my heel to walk away, when he calls out, "I, um...don't have any extra clothes." I turn back around to catch a blush spreading on his cheeks, causing me to blush as well.

"Ah, well...you can borrow Ba-no, they surely wouldn't fit. Unless you get them tailored…" I muse.

"No; I don't want to impose so much on the West-Khan."

"Then, I guess we have to go shopping," I reply.

"We?" Lon'qu asks in mild shock.

"O-oh, not we, I mean you," I correct, mentally kicking myself. _You know you have to stay away._

"Right. In the meantime, I can't exactly bathe yet."

"Yes you can, I'll just wash your clothes while you bathe." _They need it,_ I add, noticing the dirt stains.

"You?"

 _Alright damn._ "Fine, I'll get a maid to do it," I say, rolling my eyes. _If I can find one...they're so silent and non-existent here._ I turn to to leave again when he stops me.

"Wait. You can do it, I guess…" I can only imagine he's blushing harder.

"Great. Leave them outside the door, and I'll come back in a few," I order, heading towards my room without looking back.

* * *

 _Why did both Khans make me do this? Lon'qu really doesn't need help shopping._ We're in a rich part of town, looking at displays of formal wear for men and women.

"I don't really need that, actually," Lon'qu quietly says. "I already have one."

"So you do have clothes," I point out, more interested in a mint green dress with intricate light blue lacing.

He sucks his teeth. "Yes, but not practical ones. I can't fight in something so restraining." He starts to reach for my arm, but stops himself. Instead, he makes a gesture to follow him.

I step to match his pace as we walk through the streets, his hand on his sword and I'm hovering, ready to jump behind him if needed. "Why do you have formal wear anyway?" I inquire, admiring the bright lights.

Lon'qu sighs. "Before this, I took on odd jobs for rich people, like carrying heavy items, building all sorts of things, and...gardening occasionally." He shakes his head at the last part. "As a reward they let me attend any parties they had at the time." _Is that so…?_ Something pricks my memory, but it's too hazy.

"I might've been at those parties," I say.

"Probably not. I have no recollection of ever seeing you before," he says curtly. He looks down at me and noticing the few inches of space between us, he moves away.

"Oh...okay." For some reason, my heart falls.

* * *

"What do you thiiink...of this?" I present a dark blue tunic with a black bandage winding all around.

"That looks...ridiculous," Lon'qu finally decides.

"No way! It looks really cool!" I playfully argue.

"What is the point of the bandage?"

"Who knows, but there's more!"

"It's a _set_?"

"Yes! I'll be right back!" I leave the dressing room and return with the matching pants, furry bands that end with spikes, arm gloves, black shoes, and scarf.

"...This feels like I'd wear this for a night out." His brown eyes regard the clothes in vague disdain.

"No Lon'qu, I swear this makes sense. Please try them on," I beg.

Reluctantly, he takes them from my hands, our fingers accidentally brushing. Both of our cheeks enflame at the same time as our eyes meet for once. Lon'qu coughs. "R-right. Thank you." His eyes drop back down and he steps away. I clumsily back out of the dressing room and wait on a plush chair outside. After a few minutes, he comes out in the garments, the scarf pulled up to cover his mouth and nose. "What...do you think?" He looks at me briefly before glancing away, his cheeks still red.

I gasp, clapping my hands together. "I love it! You look so cool! Do...do you like them?" I ask shyly.

"I...I do. They're the right fit, and I'm able to sneak around." He smiles a little, warming my heart. _That's the first time I've seen him smile._

"Good! Now, I'll return with more clothes!" I get up from my seat when Lon'qu pushes me back down, both of us shocked at his touch...which is oddly cool.

He releases hands from me, clearing his throat to say, "You've done a lot for me today. You should take a break."

I shake my head. "No, this is fine; I am a dancer, after all." Without thinking, I wink at him. _Why did I do that?_

But the brown-haired man won't have it. "Let me...let me pick something out for you."

I blush more, smiling shyly. "I-if you insist." I lean back into the chair as Lon'qu goes out to find something suitable. Shortly, he returns with an outfit commonly used by pegasus riders, with the thigh-high boots and all. I start laughing.

Lon'qu turns red again. "Is it...unsuitable?"

"No, it's just so funny that out of everything here, you choose something that I might fight in."

"Yes. I'm aware of your interest in fighting. I also think...that this is pretty on you." That shuts me up.

"H-how'd you know…?"

"I see it in your eyes." His brown eyes meet mine again. This time, I'm the one who looks away.

"I do. But I'm just a dancer." I sigh.

"I can…" I look at him, eyes wide. _Is he…?_ "Ask Flavia to teach you." I deflate at the last part. "But try this on." He offers the outfit to me. I smile and nod, heading to the dressing room to change.

I come back out, blushing already. It's a lot more modest than my dancer outfit, but the armor feels restraining. Yet in the mirror, I looked really good, like I was actually a pegasus rider. Outside, Lon'qu purses his lips in thought. "Spin." I twirl, wishing he wouldn't look at me like that. It's not like he's leering at me, but his gaze is so...impersonal. _Why do you care so much?_

"Well?" I ask, starting to feel silly.

He nods. "I approve. You should be impervious to most forms of attack."

I snort. "Thanks. But it's just for fun, don't worry about it." Something in his eyes begs me to buy the outfit, but I'm probably just seeing things. He makes a noncommittal noise as I retreat to change back. The entire time, I ask myself, _Why does he feel so familiar?_

* * *

Once we reach Lon'qu's bedroom door, I unceremoniously drop all the bags I've been carrying. "Well. I hope you settle in okay tonight."

"Thank you," he says, dropping the bags with better grace. I nod and start going back to my room when he puts a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I recoil. I turn around to see his face fall just a little before putting his stoic mask on.

"I-it's not you! I just…" I can't find the words to say it.

"It's fine...I don't like touching you anyways."

Appalled, I glare at him. "Well fine! I don't care!" _But you do._ "Why did you hold me back?"

"Oh, I just…" He starts to blush. "Never mind."

I huff and storm away. Once I get back to my room, I throw myself onto my bed, constantly thinking, _He never really looks at me._


	5. Fourth Encounter, and a Late Night Talk

Humming, I practice one of my newer routines for an upcoming party. I leap around the room, making sure I don't hesitate for even a moment, when the door opens. It's Lon'qu, coming to get some equipment. I start slowing down my movements, my humming getting quieter. _What if he looks?_

To my surprise, he doesn't even glance my way or greet me. I'm the one to say, "Hey Lon'qu."

"Oh? Hello. Are you practicing?" He searches in a corner for something.

"Yeah...a new dance." For some reason, I'm poised to show him my favorite part of the dance.

"Interesting…" _Is it really?_ "Don't let me stop you; I'm already leaving." He gets up, holding a first-aid kit.

He strides to the door when I blurt, "Do you want to see?"

He pauses, not even facing me, replying, "No, that's fine, thank you. I know how you are with staring." Lon'qu closes the door behind him. I resume my dancing, skipping over the part I was about to show him, thinking, _But I want you to stare._

* * *

A soft knock on the door awakens me from my post-dance nap. "Who is it…?" I wonder out loud.

"...Lon'qu. Are you...indecent?"

"Wait…!" I call out, pulling the covers over me. _I need to stop falling asleep like this._ "Come in." Slowly, the door opens, revealing Lon'qu in wrinkled pajamas. I furrow my brow. "What time is it…?" I yawn.

"Midnight," he answers promptly.

"Midnight?!" I shout.

"Shh!"

"Sorry!" I whisper. "Midnight?! Why are you up?"

"I wanted to talk about...your dancing."

I perk up. "You want to see?"

"No, not that." _Then what the hell?_ "Who taught you how to dance?"

"Oh. I'm self-taught."

"I see...do you only dance for entertainment?"

I shrug. "I mean, I know ballroom dancing, but no one wants me to do that." I watch Lon'qu walk around the room quietly, steering clear of the bed. He stops by the window, looking out at the waxing moon.

"Were you self-taught in that, as well?" he asks distractedly.

I shake my head. "No; when Basilio and Flavia found out I didn't know, they immediately recruited a teacher for me and practiced with me in their free time." I laugh a little at the memory: how offended they were, even though they barely have a use for it; how I kept stepping on Basilio's toes and tripping on Flavia's cape.

"I see," Lon'qu murmurs. "That was all, thank you." With that, he turns on his heel and strides out of my room, tripping over the rich carpet at the last minute. I gasp and he flails to hold onto something. He grabs onto the doorframe, but his head bangs against it.

"Oh gods Lon'qu! Are you okay?" I jump off my bed and rush to him. Lon'qu, pressing a hand to his forehead, puts a hand to stop me from getting closer.

"Stay away," he orders, his voice laced with pain.

"No! You need help!"

"No please...! I can't... You're..."

"Who cares right now?!" Ignoring his pleas, I pry his hand from his forehead, seeing a small cut. "Lon'qu, you're bleeding!"

"Keep your voice down!" he says through gritted teeth. Pulling him back inside my room, I fish out a first-aid kit from my closet. _You never know._ I order him to sit on my bed. "B-but," he stutters. A glare from me shuts him up and he obeys.

Approaching him with the kit, Lon'qu leans away from me. "Lon'qu," I scold.

"I can do this myself," he grumbles. Annoyed, I rub ointment on the cut, not bothering to warn him. To my pleasure, he winces in pain at the sting. "It's not that serious..." Without comment, I put a bandage on the forehead. "Is it over?" he inquires.

Coolly, I respond, "Well, if you'll let me, I'll check for other wounds." I give him a pointed look.

"I-if you insist," he allows, his face red in the dim moonlight. I skim my hands over his hands and arms, instantly feeling him tense up.

"Why are you like this?" I ask out loud to myself.

Unexpectedly, Lon'qu answers, "I don't like women."

Frowning, I look at him. "You're...afraid?"

He looks at me in surprise. "Yes. How...?"

"I thought you were just really shy around Flavia and me, but the more you're here..." His gaze falls to the arm I'm touching. I pull away. "I'm sorry then. At least there aren't any other cuts or bruises."

The brown-haired man lets out a short laugh. "Yeah."

I back away from him, gesturing towards the door. "You can go."

With a curt nod, he rises and walks out. Before he closes the door, though, he calls out softly, "Olivia?"

A rush of blood floods to my face, elated that he finally said my name in the two weeks he's been here. "Yes?" I say, a little too happily.

"Thank you. And please don't make a big deal of what I told you about my... issue."

I give him a half-smile. "I wouldn't do that to you. Good night, Lon'qu."

Giving me a rare smile, he says, "Good night, Olivia."


	6. The Realization

"Why am I coming?" Lon'qu fixes his collar awkwardly in the mirror. We're all waiting for Lon'qu to finish so we can be on our way.

"You're a man. Protect the girl," Basilio answers in a deadpan voice, spraying himself with cologne again.

"But you're much stronger than I am."

"Yes, and I'm also a Khan. Flavia and I might have to entertain some nobles."

Shrugging, Lon'qu finishes with the collar and faces us in his new clothes. When Basilio took one look at the only set of formal wear Lon'qu has, he insisted that we go shopping again. I glance at the old set, thrown aside: it's just a simple white shirt with loose sleeves and leather pants. _They look so familiar…_ This time, Lon'qu wears a dark blue royal coat doublet with brown loose pants and knee-high boots, but the way he stands uncomfortably gives me a sense of deja vu. "Well?" he finally asks, catching my eye for just a second.

Both Khans look at each other, then at me, nodding approvingly. "Much better," they say in unison. Lon'qu sighs.

"Well, let's go."

* * *

At the party, Lon'qu at once has to assume his role as my bodyguard when random male guests start approaching me with hungry eyes. With just one glare, they all back away from us. "Good job, boy. You'll do well," Flavia comments before going off to talk to nobles, a hand affectionately on Basilio's arm.

I get closer to Lon'qu, but he backs away. "So, uh, what do you usually do before you perform?"

I shrug. "I mostly socialize with the ladies or stay by Basilio."

"So...I'm your Basilio for tonight."

"Apparently…" We start walking around the perimeter of the grand hall, Lon'qu several steps ahead of me. "Sorry," I mutter. "I know you don't like this."

"...It's my job," is all he says, flinching every time a woman passes by too close.

"Hey, Lon'qu?"

"Yes?" He doesn't turn to look at me.

The corners of my mouth turn down at the missed opportunity of saying my name again-he hasn't said it since four nights ago. "What do you do in your free time?"

The question surprises him. "Train to master the sword. Go on errands. Visit my-oh…"

My ears perk up at some juicy information. "Visit your what?" I pick up my pace to reach his side.

His face turns red. "N-nothing. Forget what I said."

I pout. "Fine…" I fall back and trail behind him again.

* * *

"You ready, Olivia?" Basilio questions.

"Still wondering about that," I reply, tensing up when the host calls my name. With a pat on the back, Basilio pushes me forward into the view of the crowd. Stumbling a bit, I bow and the audience cheers. The music starts playing and I fall back into the comfort of the notes, spinning gracefully.

I'm halfway into the routine when I spot Lon'qu, realizing that I've been looking for him the entire time. _Why…?_ My heart skips a beat. _Maybe he can finally see my favorite part._ He's at the edge of the crowd, sipping bubbly champagne. His face contorts into disgust and I giggle.

But then I look closer and...his eyes are on the drink.

Instead of me.

 _Wait…_

The dark, tousled hair, the stance... _it's him._

The man who wouldn't look at me last time. The only one whose eyes aren't on me again. "You're the one..." I whisper, my face losing its smile. I gesture at the small orchestra to play louder and I dance more aggressively, willing Lon'qu to look at me. _Isn't this a good thing?_ my mind nags.

 _No._

 _Why do you care?_

 _I don't know. Keep dancing._

I dance my heart out, possibly giving the best show, shown by the even more roses thrown at me when I finish. I bow again, still looking for Lon'qu-he disappeared from his spot in the back. I run back to Basilio, my chest feeling too tight. He ruffles my pink hair and booms, "Wonderful, girl! Best performance yet!" _If only Lon'qu saw._ To my left, Flavia approaches me, already a little drunk.

"Olivia! I loved it!" She hugs me.

"Thank you." My words are muffled into her shoulder. When she pulls away, I ask, "Where's Lon'qu?"

She shrugs. "I imagine he's stepped out for a bit. Are you okay?" She lowers her voice in concern.

Tears welling up, I shake my head. "Flavia, it's him. He was the man who wouldn't look at me. He didn't look at me again."

Her face falls. "Oh Olivia…" She pats my hair, but she asks, "Why is it so important that he didn't…?"

More tears spring to my eyes. "I-I don't know..." I wipe the stupid tears away as Basilio comes towards us.

"Olivia?"

"I-I'm fine. Let's just go." _I sound like a kid._

"But it's time to dance, girl!" Suddenly, he pulls me to him as a different set of music starts. Flavia finds another partner and Basilio and I are spinning, too fast, to the center. Then we move, our feet rapidly moving to the upbeat music. "You ready?" he asks out of nowhere.

Confused, I look at him. "For what?"

"This. Catch, boy!" Then Basilio spins me out of his grasp and I collide with another man. I'm basically on his lap as he holds me up.

"O-Olivia?" The sweet sound of the voice makes me look up into deep brown eyes. _Lon'qu._ "What's-?"

I feel the grip on my back loosening as his fear takes over. "Don't drop me," I plead.

"Dance, you two!" Basilio calls from far away, swinging Flavia. Lon'qu and I stare at each other in varying stages of shock.

"But I…" Lon'qu starts, at a loss for words.

I circle my arms around his neck. "Pull me upright and follow my lead," I say hurriedly. He does so, his movements unsure. The music swells and I lead him through the dance, refusing to look at him.

"What happened to your performance?" the suddenly shy man asks, his mouth too close to my ear.

"I did it. It's over."

"Oh, I missed it?"

Anger flaring, I step on his shoe. It's useless, since I'm wearing thin slippers. "No. You just didn't look at me." My voice cracks and I curse myself for feeling this way. _And I really wanted you to see it._

"I thought you don't like that."

"You're right, I don't," I huff.

"Then I don't understand why you're so upset." In a moment of weakness, I peek at him. He's looking at me, his face red again.

"Neither do I." I let silence fall between us. Once the music stops, I let go and make my way to dance with Flavia, the sadness in his eyes burned into my mind.


	7. First Attempt to Reconcile

_Please Naga, just kill me. Kill me now._ "Are you okay with this?" Lon'qu looks at me, his mouth turned into a small frown. I don't meet his eyes.

"Mm-hm. Yeah." Ever since the party, I go out of my way to avoid having to do anything with him. But of course, the Khans insist I teach Lon'qu how to ballroom dance. "Are you?" _You're not supposed to converse with him!_

"I'm not sure until we start." In my periphery, he hangs his head, focusing on the floor.

I sigh. "Okay, well…" I walk towards him slowly, seeing his hands clench into fists. He refrains from moving away. "I hold your hand here…" I instruct, tracing a line on his arm before clasping his fist. With an internal struggle, he relaxes and entwines his fingers in mine.

"L-like...this?" I can practically feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

I ignore the way my heart jumps, saying, "No, like this." I arrange our hands the correct way. "Then you place your other hand here…" Again, I trace a line to his other hand, overlooking the fact that it's trembling. I guide it to my waist, feeling it fall limp. "No, firmer." Lon'qu then grips a little harder, but still too loose. _We'll work on that later._

"Is this...enough?" Lon'qu gulps loudly. I only look at his cheeks-they're a bright, burning red.

"We're, uh...we're too far apart."I mean like come on, there's a foot of pace between us _._ _But I can't handle getting closer._ In all honesty, it's not just him dreading the lesson. Ever since that night, I...I won't allow getting too close, feeling betrayed and insulted. I've been asking myself, _Why does it matter? He's just doing what you've always wanted,_ but I keep coming back to the same answer. _Maybe...maybe I don't want him to. Maybe...I_ want _him to notice me. Maybe...I like him._ As always, I shut that part out of my mind.

Lon'qu shuffles like an inch. I shuffle another inch. We both know it's not enough, but the closer we get, the redder our faces become. When we're around six inches away, the appropriate distance, we're blushing like it's a sauna in here. Strangely, I see that Lon'qu has loosened up considerably, but I've tensed.

"Okay, I guess we're ready to start," I pronounce.

"But Olivia…" I smother the way my heart starts beating faster, the stupid smile starting to form. _Did you really have to say my name?_ "Aren't we supposed to look at each other?"

I let out a forced laugh. "Ha, no."

"But...all the other couples did at the party."

"Psh yeah...'cause they're experienced."

"You didn't," he points out. His mouth is too close to my ear, just like that night. Before I can even think of a retort, he adds, "Well, you don't like it anyways…" Some part of me wants to scream, _I like it when it's you!_ "So...what now?" The pressure finally gets to me. I let go of Lon'qu and briskly walk to the door. "Olivia, what's wrong?"

I shake my head vigorously, not turning around. "Y-you're not ready. You're still too afraid," I lie. _I'm afraid. I can't do this._ I leave the room as calmly as possible, and once I'm out of sight, I sprint to my room.

* * *

After that disaster, I'd begged Flavia to find someone else, refusing to explain why. Lon'qu keeps trying to corner me, but I make up some excuse to evade him. Finally, he finds me in the laundry room, folding clothes.

"Olivia," Lon'qu starts urgently, alarming me.

"Gods, Lon'qu!" I say, pressing a hand to my chest.

"I-I'm sorry; you've been unavailable often."

"I'm kinda busy now," I retort, smoothing the wrinkles out of a damp shirt.

"I'll be quick." The dark-haired man lets out a deep breath. "What have I done?"

I pause for a second, my mind racing. _Shit._ "Nothing. Why?" I continue to fold.

I hear him shifting his weight. "You're...distant."

"Are you sure it's not just you?"

"Well...yes. You're less friendly now."

"Maybe I'm just respecting your boundaries." I see him deflate in the corner of my eye.

"I still feel like I've upset you." _You don't look at me._

"And what if I say yes?" I keep my tone nonchalant. I set the folded shirt aside and start on a gold dress-one of Flavia's.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" He doesn't even ask why. _Is he that desperate to mend things?_ Without letting me answer, he strides over to a pile of clothes and starts folding one of them.

Stamping out the feeling of joy, I mumble, "You don't have to help me fold…"

"I want to," Lon'qu replies, no hesitation. We fold silently, but I can feel that Lon'qu has something on his mind. After several minutes, he begins, "I go to visit my hometown sometimes." His voice is just barely above a whisper.

I stop and look at him. Thankfully, he's focused on folding a scarf of his. "What are you talking about?"

"That's what I do in my free time."

"Oh, you weren't born in Ferox?" My curiosity piques.

"No," he responds, but he seems to hold himself back from saying more.

"Where is your hometown?" I ask tentatively.

"...Chon'sin." Lon'qu's mouth is set in a thin line, like he's recalling something painful.

My eyes widen. _Oh._ Half of the village was burned down by packs of brigands. "I'm so sorry…"

Lon'qu sniffles a little. "I just wanted you to know." My heart goes out to him. In a moment of weakness, I place a soothing hand on his arm. Curiously, he doesn't cringe. He just puts a hand over mine, sighing.

Without saying anything else, we resume folding.


	8. 2 am

"So girl, are you excited for your birthday?" Basilio questions as he takes a sip of water. Everyone's at the dining table except Lon'qu. _Where is he?_ a part of me wonders.

"What?" I reply belatedly, looking up from my plate. I've barely eaten anything. "Oh, right, um…"

"Did you forget your birthday?" Flavia asks, her blue eyes surprised.

"I guess, haha." I didn't; I just spent more time avoiding Lon'qu than thinking about it. Even with what happened in the laundry room, I still kept my distance around him. He's taken the hint and toned down the eagerness to do my bidding.

"Birthday?" the cursed man interrupts, appearing at the stairs. We all turn to face him.

"Yeah, she's going to be nineteen!" Basilio boasts.

Lon'qu slowly brings his eyes to me. I start blushing, which causes him to blush in turn. I know that the Khans shared a knowing look. _They seem to do that a lot lately…_ "You're nineteen?"

"Yeah...how old are you?" _That's so rude, Olivia! Has Basilio taught you nothing in manners?! Then again…_ "I-if you don't mind," I amend.

Lon'qu drops his gaze onto the floor. "...Twenty-two."

"Ah, close to our age!" Flavia exclaims. Both Khans are in their early thirties.

"When is it?"

"Next week!" Basilio replies.

"Congratulations," Lon'qu says to me. Now everyone looks at me expectantly for some hint of giddiness. I'm famous for being a tad too excited about my birthday. _Gotta enjoy my youth, right?_

"Yayyy…! Then I can go shopping, woo…!" _How can I think about my birthday when I'm still reeling about Lon'qu being the only person who doesn't look at my dancing? And that he held my hand willingly? Gods, I need a break…_

Thankfully, my statement appeases the Khans. "Great! Let's go right now!" Flavia says, jumping up from her seat and grabs my wrist to pull me from my seat while I'm in the middle of scarfing down mashed potatoes for the first time since the meal began.

"Don't stay out too long," Basilio reminds us, bringing me back to my sixteenth birthday, where Flavia and I camped out on the streets to get tickets for an exclusive performance. It took us three days, but it was worth it.

"We won't!" Flavia and I chorus, though I'm not exactly sure if we'd uphold it. Flavia pushes me towards the stairs as I look back to see Lon'qu watching me go with saddened eyes.

* * *

"Tell me again why...we're doing this spree a week before my birthday?" It's past midnight and Flavia and I are hauling what feels like a thousand bags to my room.

"You need a distraction...I also need to get supplies." The East-Khan won't meet my eyes as she says this. I squint at her. During the trip, she's slipped away while I was changing into countless outfits, coming back with more bags stuffed with tissue paper, refusing to tell me what she got.

"Okay…" As we near my bedroom door, I notice that there's a dark figure lurking. They're not paying attention to us or doing anything in particular, just pacing in front of the door. I'm about to scream, but Flavia notices too. She puts a finger on her lips and lunges at the figure, sword out, shopping bags and all. Quickly, the figure parries the blow with their own sword.

"Not again, you-"

"East-Khan?" _Lon'qu._

The East-Khan and I let out a sigh of relief, dropping the bags. "Oh, boy, it's just you."

"Lon'qu, what are you doing creeping around my door?!" I nearly screech. My eye adjust enough to the darkness to make out that he hasn't changed into his sleepwear at all. _Was he…? No._ Too late, I realize that I've stepped towards him, but he hasn't moved. He only moves away when Flavia gets closer.

"...I was waiting for your return, Olivia." Again, my heart sings at the way he says my name, but I squash it.

"Why?" I get closer, staring him down. I can make out that he's blushing, but I can't tell how much.

Flavia sees the growing tension and slides away with the bags of things she bought without me. "I'll leave you two kids alone…"

Lon'qu relaxes when Flavia is out of earshot and whispers, "I mis-I was worried."

That takes me back. "Oh…"

The ruffled man starts pacing again. "It's ridiculous, but I'm supposed to protect you, and I-"

"Oh Lon'qu, that's only for parties. Flavia and Basilio can handle it the other times."

He stops pacing for a moment and looks into my eyes. "Yes, but I want-oh no…"

I perk up. "You want what?" _Hopefully it's lighter than visiting his wrecked village._

For the first time since I found him, he takes a big step back. "N-nothing," he stutters.

My shoulders drop. "O…okay."

After several seconds of awkward silence, Lon'qu offers, "Let me help you." Without letting me answer, he picks up all of the bags and patiently waits for me to open the door. Blushing, I push it open and let him in. He nods at me in thanks and places all of them by my closet.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime." _A little eager there…guess he still wants to make it up._ I gesture the way out, but Lon'qu doesn't move. He stands there, looking at my feet.

"Is there something…?" I begin.

The man nods. "What...would you like for your birthday?" His gaze travels up my body, but not in a leering way. It's more like he's hesitating to look at my face. _Of course._ I think about the shopping spree; it was fun and all, getting new stuff, but nothing really caught my eye. I only did it to satisfy Flavia. "Do you still...want the dress?" Lon'qu asks to my surprise.

 _What dress?_ _Hold on…_ "The one I was staring at when I went out with you the first time?" Immediately, heat rises to my cheeks. _Make it sound like a date, Olivia. Real smooth._

Unfortunately, Lon'qu gets it too and starts blushing as well. "Y-yeah."

I ponder for a minute. "Yeah...it was so pretty…! But it's probably gone by now." _It's been a month or so._

"Ah...anything else?" His voice rises a little, trying to sound casual.

The infatuated side of me wants to scream, _You!_ but I cross my arms and say, "Not that I can think of. But I'll, um, let you know when I think of something." _Wow, trying to beat a dead horse, aren't you?_

Thankfully, Lon'qu doesn't say anything about it. His mouth turns into a small frown, disappointed that I have nothing for him. "Alright...well, good night...I'm sorry." I sigh inwardly. He's been saying that ever since the party and honestly I have no real reason to be upset with him at this point. _You just want him to notice you._

"Good night…" I say to his back as he closes the door. Sighing, I change into my pajamas for once and throw myself onto my bed, loving how soft and warm it is. _Don't think about him_ , I tell myself as I drift off into sleep.

* * *

Of course, I had to dream about Lon'qu. We weren't even doing anything, just holding hands on a date and Lon'qu uncharacteristically kissing me first at the end. _I really need to stop._ Secretly though, I didn't want it to end, but I suddenly woke up to screams. I thought it was me, but they're still persisting. Slowly, I crawl out of bed and crack my door open an inch. The screams are coming from down the hall. And only two people sleep in this corridor: Lon'qu and me. _Oh no, Lon'qu._

Heart beating fast, I run down the hall to Lon'qu's room. I knock, but seeing how futile that is, I barge into his room. I've only been inside once before, but I don't have time to balk at the fact that I'm in a man's room. Lon'qu writhes on his bed, the sheets thrown off. "Lon'qu?" My voice rises an octave. He doesn't answer. I approach him to see that he's asleep. _A nightmare?_

"Ke...ri…" the sweaty man croaks, his face contorted in fear.

"Lon'qu," I say a little louder. I'm afraid to touch him. _There's no time for that, just do it!_

"No…!"

"Lon'qu…!" I start shaking him, but he grabs onto me and flings me to the side. My back hits the wall, but I'm undeterred. I jump on him and shake him hard. "Lon'qu!" I plead. _Please wake up. I can't see you like this._ He only responds by pushing me away.

"Let me...protect you…!" He thrashes around even more, but I don't fall off the bed.

"You've done enough!" I cry. I grip his shoulders, willing him to wake up.

The minute the words leave my mouth, Lon'qu's brown eyes shoot open, wild and unfocused. I notice that there are bags under them. _Has he not been sleeping?_ "Ke'ri…?" He looks at me, but not really.

"Lon...qu?" I ask tentatively, wondering who this girl is.

His chest starts heaving, his mouth breaking into another rare smile and pulls me close. He kisses my shoulder. "Ke'ri, I missed you much…" Lon'qu starts to sob quietly. _Is Ke'ri his girlfriend…?_ I feel guilty for witnessing him like this, when it's clearly for someone else.

"I...I'm so sorry." I run my fingers through his hair, hating that I'm leading him on. "But I'm not…"

"Not what?" Lon'qu pulls back a little.

I bite my lip. "I'm not...Ke'ri."

The man pulls away even farther to look into my eyes, like really look. He realizes his mistake and his face falls entirely. "Olivia…? What are you doing?"

Tears spring to my eyes. "I-I-I'm really sorry, b-but you were screaming and I came to check and…"

Lon'qu looks at me as if he lost the girl again. "I...I apologize for the disturbance." His voice sounds hollow, but his eyes are glassy. "Go back to sleep."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Lon'qu...you can let it out." I put a hand on his cheek. That breaks him. He pulls me close again, crying heartbroken tears. I pet him in comfort. It feels like hours before his sobs subside.

"Thank you...Olivia," he finally says, pushing me away a little.

I nod. "Would you...like to talk about it?" He doesn't look at me as he shakes his head. "Okay...I'll let you be."

I move to get off the bed, but Lon'qu's small voice pleads, "Please don't leave."

Surprised, I meet his eyes. "Are...you sure?"

He gives a curt nod. We both know what this would imply usually, but it's clear he needs someone to hold, regardless of his fear. I move to lay by his side, becoming aware at the last minute that he's shirtless. I blush, but I remind myself, _We're just sleeping._ We snuggle close enough that I can hear his heartbeat and I kiss his shoulder. He lets out a short breath and kisses the top of my head. Slowly, we fall asleep.


	9. The Birthday and the Confession

"What time is the party again?"

"Sundown." Basilio wipes sweat from his forehead with a towel and throws it at me. I swat it away, opting to just drink water a maid left out for us while we were sparring.

I look out the narrow windows; it's late afternoon. "We should get ready then."

Basilio shrugs. "I'm gonna practice for a while longer. Do you know what to wear?"

I sigh. "Actually, I was thinking of going in my dancer clothes."

The dark man sputters, "What?! It's your special day!"

"I know, I know, but I have nothing special to wear." Out of habit, I start stretching my arms.

"What about that shopping spree?"

I let out a short laugh. "Yeah...that wasn't on our minds at the time." Catching the look in his eyes, I add, "Don't get me wrong, we bought a dress, but they were casual. I guess I'll just wear those…"

Basilio claps a hand on my back in reassurance. "Don't worry, girl, you're special regardless of what you wear."

I blush. "Thanks, Basilio." I let out a breath and get up from our resting spot. "I'll see you in a few hours." On my way out, I bump into Lon'qu, who was just coming in. "O-oh...hello." I bow slightly. He returns the gesture, meeting my eyes briefly. We both blush, the memory of sleeping together that night still very fresh. He brushes past me and I glance at Basilio, a queer look in his eyes.

Back in my room, exhausted, I flop onto the bed. "Why is swordfighting so haaard? I wanna take a nap…"

* * *

"...Olivia, wake up!" Loud clapping interrupts another Lon'qu-related dream. _I keep having them lately._ They're all ridiculously sweet and innocent, like going to a park or picking flowers. Of course, it's uncharacteristic of Lon'qu, but a girl can dream.

"Wha-?!" Vaguely in the dim light, I see a figure on the bed with me. "Lon…?" A smile starts forming on my face.

"What? No, it's Flavia. Get up!"

My eyes fly open. "Oh gods, Flavia! Why are you here?!"

"I should be asking you that!" she retorts. "You're not dressed!"

I rub my eyes. "What time is it…?"

"Sundown!"

"Sundown?! Sh-!"

"Come on, everyone's waiting!" The blonde pulls me off the bed and undresses me, much to my embarrassment.

"I can dress myself…" I mumble.

"I know girl, I'm just speeding things along."

The bleariness out of my eyes, I stare at Flavia's attire. "What are you wearing?"

"A dress, girl. You know what that is," she replies teasingly.

"It's so pretty…" It's a long blue dress that sparkles like the night sky, complimenting her skin. "Goes well with your eyes."

Flavia blushes, a rare occurrence. "Shut up. Now, take this." She thrusts a mint green dress at me.

"Flavia...this isn't mine." I furrow my eyebrows at it. It's covered in clear plastic to keep it safe.

She shrugs. "It was in your closet."

Slowly, I take the plastic off and feel the fabric. _This is…_ "This is the dress I wanted," I say out loud.

"Hm?" Flavia is more interested in finding matching jewelry, pawing through my vanity.

"The dress I saw Lon'qu's first night shopping." _The only person who knows is him. Did he…? No, it was probably Basilio. That could mean he was playing with me earlier._

The blonde finally stops to look it clearly. "It's a wonderful color." Then snapping out of it, she commands, "Put in on! You're already late!"

"Oh gods, you're right!" Hurriedly, I throw the dress on, the hem just hitting my knees. _Perfect fit. Definitely must've been Basilio._ The East-Khan pushes me into the seat at the vanity, making me choose which jewelry set. I decide on pink heart earrings and a dark blue bow necklace as Flavia fusses with my hair. She decides to leave it down for a change, but keeps the few braids intact.

When I finish putting on red lipstick, Flavia comments, "Lovely, Olivia."

I blush hard, avoiding her gaze in the mirror. "Thank you."

Surprisingly, she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday. Now put on your best shoes and let's go!"

* * *

I arrived at the party to a chorus of, "Happy birthday, Olivia!" All I've been doing since is flitting around, making conversation. Only a few rich people I've entertained for their parties and the Shepherds were invited, but it's a big turnout.

"Lady Olivia!" I hear Chrom of Ylisse call out for me in the middle of Shepherd girls fawning over my dress. They all ooh and push me towards him, to pegasus knight Cordelia's subtle disappointment.

"H-hello, Prince Chrom. You know I'm not a proper lady…"

He pulls me in for a hug. "But it's your birthday! It's the least I can do for today other than sending you dozens of flowers on the behalf of the army."

I giggle. "You're too kind." I hit him lightly on the arm. Just then, Lon'qu appears at my side, grabbing hold of my elbow. "L-Lon'qu!"

"Oh hello there! You must be Basilio's representative! I've been told you're quite strong." Chrom holds out a hand. Reluctantly, Lon'qu takes it.

In a clipped tone, the dark-haired man says, "I must borrow the birthday girl for a bit," and pulls me away.

I look over my shoulder and mouth, "Excuse us." When Lon'qu brings me to the other side of the room, I ask, "What do you need me for?"

"Was he harassing you?" His mouth is set in a thin line.

"What? No, Chrom's a sweetheart."

"Who is he?"

"The prince of Ylisse…?"

At this, Lon'qu balks. "Oh gods…"

I pat his shoulder, noting that he doesn't recoil. "It's a simple mistake."

Lon'qu shakes his head. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun!"

"Even though everyone's eyes are on you?" Absentmindedly, he tugs on my hair.

"It's my birthday, so I love the attention." I giggle and wink, causing him to blush. "Are your eyes on me?" I ask softly.

Lon'qu's eyes widen, shocked. He starts to stutter a response, but I'm called for a round of toasts. I glide away, mentally slapping myself. I forget about it in the sweet toasts and the music swells, signaling everyone to find a partner and dance. I'm twirled from partner to partner, laughing, drunk from a few glasses of wine and the rush of dancing.

Finally, I end up with Lon'qu for the last dance of the night. I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle up to him. "O-Olivia...this isn't the position for ballroom dancing."

"You wanna do that?"

"Yes, please. I've...I've learned how to do it properly...to impress you." His brown eyes meet mine, blushing hard.

I sober up a little. "Then let's dance." To my astonishment, he's learned very well, even picking me up and spinning me, making the skirt of the dress flare out. When the song ends, everyone claps and I realize we were the only ones on the floor. We hear several whistles and our cheeks turn red. "Thank you, Lon'qu!" I gush, hugging him.

I could've sworn he said, "Anything for you," but I might be imagining things. He pulls away first, but his touch lingers, his rare grin lighting up the room.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, I announce, "Let's get some cake!"

* * *

After the last dedicated partiers leave, I draw the line. Flavia and Basilio insist that we stay up all night like the previous years, but I'm done. I'm tipsy, I'm tired, and my bed's calling me. Which is a good sign of an amazing party. "Nooo guys, let me sleeeep…"

"So early girl?" Basilio questions, a glint in his eye.

"It's like...wayy past midnight?" Both Khans continue to protest, but I wave them off, going towards the stairs. I trip on the third step. Thankfully, I grab on the banister to keep my balance, but I feel a sudden cool touch on my elbow. I already know who it is.

"I'll, um...I'll escort you," Lon'qu volunteers, lightly pulling me up the stairs.

"Good night!" the Khans chorus. Lon'qu and I share a chuckle. They're gonna keep the festivities strong, just for me.

Lon'qu takes me back to my room, his hand on my arm even though I haven't stumbled again. "Did you have a good time, Olivia?" he asks once we reach the door.

I nod, grinning. "Soo much!"

He gives me another rare smile. "I'm happy."

"Did you have a good time, Lon'qu?"

Lon'qu ponders. I'm ushering us into the room when he replies, "Yes, I did, surprisingly."

I laugh. "Yay! It means a lot that you did." _Where did that come from?_ a part of me questions. I don't think about too much as I start towards my bed, saying, "Well, thanks Lon-," when he pulls me to him, my back to his chest. My cheeks are on fire from the sudden intimate contact that he initiated. _Is he drunk too?_

The dark-haired man sighs. "What am I doing…?" He seems to be asking himself more than me. He wraps his arms around my waist loosely, but I don't dare move. "What are you doing to me…? I wish I _was_ drunk, so this would make more sense, but…"

"Are...are you okay?"

"No. You've bewitched me without spells." His mouth is too close to my ear, making my breath catch in my throat. "How, Olivia?"

"I-I don't know." My face only gets hotter. "How are you touching me like this?"

"I'm not afraid of being near you...anymore." He pulls me closer, his jagged breath an indication of him fighting with himself. "In fact, I think I...no, not that."

"Let me go," I weakly say, wishing he doesn't comply.

"I can't, Olivia."

A thought comes to me. "Are you...the one who bought me this dress?" I feel him nod against my hair. "You remembered…"

"Of course I did. I wanted to make you happy for your birthday." _It worked._ We let a silence grow between us, neither one moving. Lon'qu sighs again. "Can you feel my heart racing?"

I move my head to hear his heart thumping hard. "Mm-hm…"

"Is yours too?" His voice grows desperate. _I want to deny it, but…_ As an answer, I take one of his hands and guide it to my chest, where it's beating wildly.

"L-Lon'qu...what does this mean?" I inquire timidly.

"We seem...to have grown feelings for each other. I-is that okay?"

I look up at him, reaching up to kiss his nose. "Yes. It's more than okay." He blushes, finally letting me go.

"What now?" He maintains a hold on my hand.

"Sleep with me tonight, please?"

"A-alright. I'll be right back." Hesitating, he releases my hand and slips out of my room. I change out of my dress in a daze and throw on my pajamas. Lon'qu returns, wearing just black pants that reach his shins. In the dark, we both blush and make our way to my bed. We settle under the covers in the same position as last time, letting out a breath. "I've missed this…" Lon'qu admits. I reach up to kiss his cheek, feeling brave. The reddened man looks at me tenderly, a hand over his cheek.

"You're not the only one."

His hand moves to my hair. "Your eyes...they're so beautiful. Where they always pink…?"

"Of course silly," I whisper. With that, he pulls me down for a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

I roll my eyes at Basilio. "You know the answer." For the umpteenth time, the host of the party announces my name and Basilio pushes me out to the audience. I search for Lon'qu out of habit, but I didn't need to try hard; he's in the front, his eyes on me for the first time. We gaze at each other, smiling widely. The music starts for my favorite routine and I dance away, never looking away from him, feeling complete.


End file.
